kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
World of Chaos
World of Chaos is a massive flying Heartless warship that can be found exclusively as a boss in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series. Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' After Donald and Goofy are captured, Sora is forced to fight the now gigantic Ansem on his own, until Ansem is forced to retract himself into the ship. After Sora releases his friends and destroys the ship's Core, Ansem is exposed and forced to fight the three heroes together. Eventually, the heroes destroy the World of Chaos, and when Ansem calls upon Kingdom Hearts to aid him, he is obliterated by the light that sleeps within it. Riku's body is returned to him at this point, but unbeknown to him, it still contains the surviving traces of Ansem's heart. Design The World of Chaos is a titanic battleship and easily one of the largest Heartless seen in the Kingdom Hearts series, and is on par with the Groundshaker in sheer magnitude. It seems to be almost entirely organic and made of twisted, discolored flesh. Its body is very long and flat on top. Its face is on the front tip of its body, and its main core is located on top of its body towards its rear. The core is covered by a twisted, dark pink cage. On top of this cage are Ansem and his Guardian, both now enormous in size — though still small in comparison to the World of Chaos — and heavily altered in appearance, with Ansem wearing nothing but a pair of organic-looking black and yellow pants/shoes that appear to be made of muscle tissue, his eyes glowing orange, and wielding a duel-bladed polearm similar to Riku's Soul Eater. The World of Chaos is colored in a sickening mix of pink, cyan, brown, purple, and yellow. Two leg-like protrusions are attached to the battleship's underside. The foremost one, underneath the Heartless's face, is long, thin, and triangular. The rearmost one, underneath the main core, is a wide, thin arc. A long, rocky "tail" sprouts from the World of Chaos's back. The battleship's face is demonic, and sports a long, pointed chin and a bulbous forehead. Its mouth is filled with large, white fangs and its eyes are fairly small, glowing yellow, and surrounded by black rings. The Main Core of the World of Chaos is a bulbous, deformed, blue organ covered in violet growths of varying sizes. The most prominent of these growths has a faint silhouette of a skull on it, with the eye sockets, nasal socket, and gaps in the teeth being white. Two smaller growths near the top of this main one are oriented in a way that resembles a Mickey Head symbol. The World of Chaos's various Room Cores are all circular and red with grey edges. They have small yellow spots placed randomly on them and have a thin, blue-green, teardrop-shaped additive floating above its tip and below its bottom. The smaller of the World of Chaos's two artillery organs are comprised of two jagged, blue tentacles with blue-white tips that clamp together. They are yellow on the inside and grown from purple bumps on the World of Chaos. The larger artillery organs are more ornate, being blue with turquoise additives and smoother edges. They are pink on the inside and grown from large, purple bumps with turquoise patterns on them. Origin The name of the World of Chaos represents the chaos and destruction brought to the worlds by the Heartless. The former part of its name could also be a reference to the immense size of the Heartless. See also *Bit Sniper *World of Nothingness *Ansem, Seeker of Darkness *Xehanort's Guardian Category:End of the World Category:Kingdom Hearts bosses Category:Emblem Heartless